Anécdota cejuda
by Lia Ross
Summary: Esta es la historia del fatídico día en que Harry decidió contarle a Ron sus intenciones de proponerle matrimonio a Ginny...


**N/A: Durante una clase de diseño geotécnico, donde por cierto, me aburría soberanamente, comencé a hilvanar esta historia. Espero que haya quedado algo divertida, porque esa era la intención… :)**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo son prestaditos! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anécdota cejuda<span>**

– Ron – pronunció Harry solemnemente… – necesito tú ayuda…

El aludido, que estaba concentradísimo viendo una película en ese extraño aparato muggle que Hermione le regaló por su cumpleaños, levantó la mirada rápidamente…

– ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó preocupado

– Verás… – comenzó Harry, que al parecer encontraba sorprendentemente interesante la baldosa gris bajo sus pies… – yo… eh… tú…

– Harry… deja el tartamudeo para Ginny por Dios… –comentó divertido el pelirrojo

– Intento decirte algo… pero no sé cómo reaccionarás… – declaró afligido

– Sabes bien que yo soy una persona muy tranquila y reflexiva… puedes decírmelo…

– Ron… Fluffy es más tranquilo que tú… y sinceramente, cualquier niño de dos años es más reflexivo…

– Muy bien Harry – dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario… - ¿vas a hablar de una vez?… sino, por favor… estaba muy emocionante la película… Mira, ella es Mía… es una princesa y no lo sabía hasta que su abuela…

– Sí, si… suena interesante... y dime, ¿no te parecen divinos sus zapatos? - dijo Harry en un tonito totalmente afeminado

– JA JA JA – rió Ron sarcásticamente – pero si hoy estás con la chispa… ya dime pues, ¿de qué querías hablar?

– Ron… bueno… yo quiero que me ayudes… porque quiero… bueno… quiero… pedirle matrimonio a Ginny – confesó finalmente… y lo lamentó al siguiente instante

– ¡Serás huevón! ¡Es mi hermanita pequeña! – Ron vociferaba palabrotas a diestra y siniestra, mientras Harry lo miraba absorto y horrorizado… y a la vez intentaba esquivar el control remoto que había sido lanzado directamente hacia su cabeza… "_Tal vez acudir a él no había sido una muy buena idea…",_ pensó…

– Ron tenías razón… de verdad que tus padres no atinaron con el nombre… Ronald Prudencio Weasley te pega mejor… – dijo esto y se dirigió a su habitación, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con ese irracional… Pero el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente…

– Ron espera… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diablos quieres hacer?… ¡RON NOOOO! – _era demasiado tarde…_

* * *

><p>– Vamos Harry, sé que Ron reaccionó algo… <em>desproporcionadamente<em>… pero… – se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hermione a través de la puerta…

– ¿Desproporcionadamente? Desproporcionado es el ego de Malfoy o la nariz de Snape… ¡Ron reaccionó como un desequilibrado total! ¡Tengo una marca en el rostro que es suficiente evidencia! – bramó Harry

– ¿Ves lo que causas? Si serás idiota… ahora confunde las cosas – Hermione reprendía a su novio cómo si fuera un niño… y luego volvía a dirigirse al pobre agredido – Harry, esa cicatriz no es culpa de Ron… ¿por qué no sales para conversar un rato? – utilizó ese tonito condescendiente que finalmente terminó con la paciencia de Harry…

– Hermione no hablo de ESA cicatriz ¡Por dios! ¿Quieres ver lo que el idiota de tu novio me ha hecho? – gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe…

– Oh! Harry! Tus… tus… cejas… NO… NO…

– ¡NO EXISTEN! ¡NO EXISTEN! ¡POR CULPA DE ESE IRRACIONAL! – vociferaba Harry mientras señalaba al pelirrojo que prácticamente se escondía tras Hermione…

– ¡Ron! ¿Pero cómo diablos pudiste hacer algo así? ¡Y sin magia! – Hermione examinaba el rostro de Harry horrorizada… Ron había hecho un gran trabajo podando ese par de arbustos… ¡ya no quedaba nada!

– Yo… llevaba una navaja suiza en mi bolsillo... Harry…. Perdóname por favor… – Ron lucía verdaderamente avergonzado por su arranque de locura y caminaba de un lado a otro del apartamento que compartía con Harry hace casi dos años…

– ¿Una navaja suiza? Y desde cuando se te ha desarrollado ese complejo criminal… ¿Por qué diablos cargas con esa maldita navaja en tu bolsillo? ¿O es que tu nuevo pasatiempo es la depilación facial y decidiste practicar con Harry? ¡Por Dios Ron! – Hermione no podía parar de gritar y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando soluciones, pero no hallaba ninguna… tendría que admitir finalmente que esto era una cuestión que se escapaba a la magia…

– Hermione ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Tengo una cita con Ginny mañana! Le iba a proponer matrimonio… ¡no puedo aparecerme así! – Harry miraba suplicante a Hermione, si alguien sabía qué hacer en situaciones desesperadas era ella…

– Oh Harry, lamento tener que decirte esto… pero espero que no tengas planeado llevarla a algún lugar muy elegante, porque la única solución decente que se me ocurre ahora, es que completes tu atuendo con una linda gorrita para cubrir esos… adorables… vacíos…

– ¡Diablos Ron!… eres un maldito estúpido… – murmuró derrotado…

– Lo eres mi amor… – coincidió Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron… – Vámonos… creo que Harry necesita un tiempo a solas… para asimilar la situación y tomar las medidas necesarias…

_Y ese fue el día en que Harry le confesó a Ron sus intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, Ron fue poseído por el alma en pena de alguna diabólica depiladora profesional y Harry terminó con un par de cejas que brillaban… por su ausencia…_

* * *

><p>Hola! Les gustó? Espero que sí :) Y si les pude sacar una que otra sonrisa, díganmelo por un review :)<p>

Un besito :)

Lía


End file.
